The Backup Plan
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: A remake of the movie ' The Back-up plan' with Jess and Becker as the main characters. Please R&R. Becker/Jess. Read if you like Jess/Becker baby fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**A/N: I'm writing this because I feel far too ill to risk messing with my other fics. Ill again! Bleh. I love the back up plan so much! And I hope I do the plot justice by writing this fic but bare in mind I am ill so I'm probably not thinking all too clearly.**

* * *

Becker awoke with a start as his alarm clock blared out noisily from his bedside table. He waited for exactly two minutes as his mind lazily floated out of it's previous sleep ridden state and into what could be considered as just about conscious, then, wiping a hand wearily over his face, he turned it off.

Staring up at his stark white ceiling he frowned. There was definatly something about today that was ultimately important but he just couldn't remember what it was. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks crushing his soul. Today he was going back to the place that he had promised himself that he would never enter again. Today was the day that he was going to go back to the Arc.

His stomach muscles twisted into a firm knot as anxiety gurgled up within him. Was he ready for this? He really didn't know the answer to that question, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out the answer either. He had to be ready though because if he wasn't ….

People could die, good people, innocents, civilians ; they'd all die if he wasn't fully prepared for this. His heart throbbed with a sorrow that Becker had become far to accustomed to over the past few months.

He hadn't been ready before, and because of that he'd lost some very good friends.

Closing his eyes he took a moment to remember the old team.

The first person that he took the time to think about was Cutter. Ah, how that raggedy professor had gotten under his skin. They had never agreed on anything but on the very rare occasions that they did agree on something they had made a magnificent team. He missed him, truly, and perhaps his death was one of the hardest to cope with because it had been the first death to occur on Becker's watch. The first person he had failed to protect.

Then of course there was Connor, Abby and Danny. All of whom he had been exceptionally close with, and all of whom were lost forever in an eternity of anomalies and worlds so futile that chances of survival were fainter than a pencil smudge on a piece of paper. Becker knew in his heart he should have given up on them after the second search party was sent out. However he hadn't listened to his heart but his gut instinct that had told him that somehow, somewhere, they were all alive. He knew now how foolish that had been of him, and how he had only caused more deaths by sending others after them. He knew that they were dead, and that's what hurt the most. He'd never have another argument with Abby about the topic of shooting dinosaurs ; something they had never come to an agreement on. He'd never see Connor's cheeky grin or hear his nickname ' action man' again. He had hated that nickname but now he would give anything to hear it again, anything. He smiled gently to himself as he remembered the big hearted police man, Danny Quin. Danny had been a stubborn pain in the butt, but had been a great mate, and now he was gone too.

Then there was Sarah ….

Sweet in every single way, with a heart of pure gold. Her screams still haunt his every thought. The image of the usual life draining away from her hazel eyes bores into his mind, even now, and he can still feel her slick red blood flowing underneath his palms.

All that death, all that waste of life, it had left him with a sickening fear within his heart, mind and soul. That's why he hadn't wanted to return to his post at the Arc. That's why he had very nearly topped himself only a few weeks back. He had given up on everything even his own life.

However after a heart to heart chat with Lester he had realised something. He couldn't change the past, but he could make sure there were no future repeats. He remembered Lester's firm belief that the old team were still alive and the tears pooling in the older mans eyes. ( It was Probably the most emotional he had ever seen the usually sarcastic and emotionally reserved man.)

Of course he didn't believe Lester's words. He would have before Sarah had died but now all the hope that he had had in finding his old friends had be extinguished, but Lester had had some other rather valid points. He could stop more deaths. He could protect the new team. He could do it, and he would do it.

However with this new team Becker wasn't about to walk in with open arms, wearing his heart on his sleeve. No! Becker would be there to protect them and nothing else. Socialising with them would cause him to be distracted and he just couldn't afford distraction. He couldn't afford to get close to people ever again.

Snapping his eyes open, he rolled himself out from under his thick duvet covers and pushed himself up to his feet. He stretched and yawned, almost jumping out of his skin as his mobile let off a shrill ring. Rolling his eyes he picked it up and answered the call, " Hello. Becker speaking. " He mumbled gruffly down the phone.

" You're late!" Came the yelled reply.

Becker shook his head and hummed. Same old Lester then. Some things never change, " So, fire me. " He deadpanned.

" Just get in here now captain! " Lester's voice boomed from down the other line. Becker smirked, he knew that all the threats were empty but it was mildly amusing to hear Lester getting worked up.

" What's that sir? You're breaking up …." He made a slow drawling noise and clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

" Becker don't you dare! Don't hang up captain. Oh, what's the use? Just get your sorry self in here now. The medics need to give all personnel a full medical check up and you're no exception, so hurry up!" Becker could practically see the vein in Lester's head bulging in rage.

Flipping his phone shut he sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Next chapter will involve Jess and we see a little bit of Jecker's start. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who have reviewed/alerted/faved. Your support is what inspires me to continue. **

* * *

Jess sighed heavily as she stared at the picture in her hand. The picture in question was one taken of her niece right after she had been born. She was perfect in every single way ; from her full set of light blond hair to her adorable little hands and feet. Everybody in the family adored her, and Jess was no exception. She hated to think of the amount of times she had looked at that photo over the past few weeks. Hated to think about how that one photo had thrown her world upside down.

Jess twisted her small feminine hand through a lock of her hair and found herself as usual wishing longingly for a child of her own. She had never picked herself as the maternal type but now as she stared on at her younger sisters child for the billionth time she found all sorts of emotions rocketing through her. Her life now felt empty, as though a huge chunk had been ripped out of it and was yet to be filled.

It truly broke Jess's heart that she couldn't have a child just because she didn't have a man in her life. As embarrassing as it was Jess hadn't had a man in her life… Ever! Whilst all her friends had been out partying and going out with cute boys Jess had been throwing herself into her work. As a result she'd gotten great grades at university and was now in what was quite possibly her dream job, but now it seemed like all that meant nothing. She didn't care about grades, or her job, not anymore. She wanted to become a mother, to hold her own flesh and blood within her arms, to have someone to love.

She trailed a hand across her stomach and closed her eyes. The broodiness she was like a stab to the guts. No man, meant no baby, and no baby meant her sister would have bragging rights for many years to come. It also meant that he mother wouldn't stop going on about how it was high time Jess provided her with grandchildren.

Of course there were other options … IVF, one night stands, asking a friend to donate sperm. However all of those just seemed so incredibly sleazy and not her style at all. What would she tell her child? I haven't a clue where your father is or who he is. That wasn't right, she couldn't do that. She wouldn't be able to look into her child's eyes and tell them that they weren't created out of love but her own stupid selfishness.

She felt, much to her shame, tears swelling in her eyes. They started as tiny pricks scratching across the surface then intensified to a burning waterfall. This was not how Jess had anticipated her day to go at all. In fact she had woken up in a rather excited mood because today was going to be the day that the new team finally formed.

A cough from behind her alerted her to another presence. She rubbed at her eyes in the hope that all evidence of her breakdown would be eradicated before spinning around with an over joyous forced smile on her face. As soon as she locked eyes with the person who had coughed however she felt her cool and calm façade immediately slip away from her. Her heart beat erratically within her chest and she swore for a moment she had forgotten to breath. Her knees wobbled beneath her and it took all he strength not to collapse right there and then.

Currently she was staring at the most beautiful man that she had ever seen. Beautiful seemed such a silly word to call such a muscular and well toned man but that's the only word that she could think of that described him. His dark hair was slicked back with gel and shined under the Arc lights, framing his perfect features and somewhat drawing attention to his strong jaw line. His dark hazel eyes were encircled by thick eyelashes giving him an almost innocent look about him. In other words … he was perfect.

She recognised him from somewhere … oh dear. Jess knew exactly who the man she was staring at was … why he was here. For this man was Captain Becker , the main military man, the head of security. She swallowed down hard, fighting the urge to throw up as her nerves jangled within her.

" Hello." He spoke in a low, masculine tone that made her heart pound even harder than it was previously. It took her perhaps a fraction of a second to realise that he was speaking to her, and perhaps even longer to form a response but when she did she literally cringed at the sound of her own voice,

" You must be Captain Becker. I am sooo pleased to meet you at long last after everything I've heard about you. " She took his hand in her hers and shook it heftily before stepping back and almost tottering over. She squealed as a hand grabbed and steadied her, then shook her head to try and straighten out her thoughts.

" Are you ok?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow.

She trembled as something melted within her. There was just something about that eyebrow quirk that surprisingly turned her on. She hadn't felt feelings like these ever before in her life, and they were now crashing over her with such strong waves that to be quite frank it was scaring her.

He was smiling at her with what she read as amusement in his eyes. Way to go make a fool of yourself Jess! her inner voice snapped loudly within her mind.

" So I see you've heard all about me, but who are you?" There went his eyebrow again. Her heart pitter pattered uncontrollably. Blimey how was it even possible to feel this way about a person she had only just met.

Jess felt her cheeks burn and could tell that she was now a bright red colour, " I'm Jess. Jessica Parker. Your new field coordinator." She stuttered, barley able to form a coherent sentence.

" You're the field coordinator ?" Becker asked in what sounded like disbelief.

Jess laughed, " Not what you were expecting, huh?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

" You could say that, yes. " He replied, a small frown embedded in his features. " It was nice meeting you Jessica." He turned around and began to stride away from her.

Jess finally let out a deep breath and feeling quite flustered, sank into the plush red ADD chair.

" I wouldn't waste your time with that one. " A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Spinning around in her chair Jess came face to face with one of the Arcs many medics, Linda, " And why not?" Jess asked, feeling ever so slightly put off by her colleagues words.

" He's damaged Jess. Ever since Abby, Connor, and Danny were lost to the anomalies … and since Sarah's death. He just hasn't been the same man. " The medic told her softly.

Jess let out a pitiful sigh, " I doubt I'm his type anyway. " She murmured.

Linda smiled and gently touched her shoulder, " You know you don't need a man. If you want a baby I know someone who could get you some prize winning sperm. "

Jess coughed and spluttered slightly as she took in what exactly her college was saying to her,

" Really?" She asked curiously. She immediately kicked herself for even asking about it further but it was too late to take it back now.

" Yes of course Jess. I can see how much this means to you. I wouldn't pull your leg about something as … well as delicate as this. " Linda reassured her.

" What would it cost me? " Jess queried, knowing there had to be a catch somewhere .

" Absolutely nothing. Lets just say they owe me a huge favour. " Linda told her.

Jess scrunched her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. Could she do it? Could she be a single mother? Unfortunately for Jess everything within her was screaming for her to go for it, and before she knew it the tiny little word that would change he life forever slipped from her lips, " Ok. "

What have I gotten myself into? Jess wondered to herself.

For the first time in Jess's life Jess was truly and properly unprepared for the future.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**A/N:A Thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted. Your support means the world to me!**

* * *

Becker watched the young girl from a distance with a distinct interest. From the moment he had laid eyes on her she had intrigued him deeply. She had been a ray of colours ; a mixture of purples, oranges, reds, and yellows. She was young, incredibly so in fact, and in his opinion looked as if she was straight out of university. His heart twinged slightly at the mere prospect of someone so young, and so innocent being caught up in the crossfire that the ARC so often brought. Did she even know what she had gotten herself into? Had she been told about what had happened to the old team? He had talked to Lester about it, confessed his worries, but apparently she had been informed of everything, and he happened to think that she was a very intelligent young lady, and was one of the more outstanding candidates that had applied for the job. After a long argument with his boss, a argument he lost, he still wasn't entirely happy about her being the new field coordinator.

As he watched her struggling to even start her car he wondered if he should talk to her. He needed to tell her what it was really like at the Arc, what risks she was taking by being part of the team. He hadn't spoken to her at all since his first encounter with her. Where would he even start though? Talking, erm yes, that would be a great start, wouldn't it?

Putting on one of his kindest smiles he strode over to her car and tapped lightly on the window. He chuckled slightly as she jumped in fright, before turning around and facing him. She unwound her window and giggled, " You gave me a fright there. " She chewed on her lower lip slighty. Something he had picked up on her doing a lot despite only seeing her twice so far. A nervous habit maybe?

" Sorry." He apologised softly, " I couldn't help notice that you need some help." He gestured to the car keys that were twisted at an awkward angle, still not starting the cars engines.

" Yes, it's this car. I keep on meaning to get it checked out but I just haven't found the time, what with this job, and everything that's been going on in my life lately..." She stopped to take a deep breath, " Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" She asked, looking up at him sheepishly.

" Just a little bit, yes." He smirked and watched as the youthful girl turned a dark shade of red. He was only teasing her. He kind of liked the way she seemed to speak at a hundred miles an hour, as though she was blurting out every single thought within her mind at the same time. It was certainly sweet and endearing, much like the woman herself he supposed, " Do you need a lift?" He asked her.

He told himself that he was offering to give her a lift because it was the right thing to do, because she was colleague, because he seriously needed to make sure she was prepared for her job, and travelling in the same car as her would be a great opportunity to discuss it. However something bubbled at the back of his mind like hot lava. That something was telling him that there was something slightly more to it than that. As per usual though, whatever feelings he had within him were tucked tightly away in a tiny black box within his mind. Even he doesn't know what he's feeling.

" Would you? ... No ... I wouldn't want you to go out of your way." She muttered, shaking her head.

" Really, it's ok. It's no trouble at all." He told her briskly.

" Are you sure?" She asked him, eying him warily.

" Yes, Jessica, I'm sure." He watched as her eyes widened slightly at the use of her full name. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but before he could even blink he was attacked by a very excited Jess flinging her arms around him.

" Thank you! " She squealed excitedly.

My pleasure Jessica, he heard a small voice shockingly say in his mind, and he literally had to bite his tongue to stop the words escaping into the open. He didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of her.

* * *

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he watched the teams new field coordinator click in her safety belt in firmly," So, where to?" He questioned her.

" Oh, I don't suppose you could drop me off at Great Ormond hospital. I have an appointment there. Sorry for the inconvenience. It's a last minute thing." A blush graced her cheeks. A rather adorable blush too ... he shook his head as her words sank in. Hospital? Was something wrong with her? Was she ill? Hadn't she had a full medical checkup at the ARC like he had too? In which case had they found something seriously wrong with her? So serious that she had to go to hospital?

His grip on the wheel tightened as he started the engine to his car. His knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. How was it possible to be this worried about a person that had only just appeared in his life? Becker often worried. It was perhaps the one emotion that constantly plagued him, but it wasn't like him to show that worry.

" Or, not, it's fine." Jess backtracked.

Becker blinked. Oh, she'd been speaking to him.

" No, it's fine. Nothing too serious I hope." He tried to keep his voice as calm and as neutral as possible, but even now it was evident that there was concern lacing his words.

Jess seemed to visibly pale at his words, " It could be, I suppose. " There she was, chewing at her lower lip again.

His heart beat thumped loudly within his chest. So loudly that he feared that in the growing silence that was the only noise Jess would be able to hear.

" But there's nothing to worry about." She quickly reassured him.

Yup, she could definitely hear his heart beating ... brilliant. Honestly, what had gotten into himself lately.

" Glad to hear it." His voice cracked. His voice actually cracked!

For the next few minutes a deathly silence fell. He almost forgot about what he had wanted to speak to her about. Almost, anyway.

" Jess, " His jaw locked in place, forcing him from speaking her full name. She clearly prefered just being called Jess, and he didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were.

" Hhhm." she hummed.

His mind ticked away, it's wheels churning and grinding against each other. What was he going to say? He didn't want to sound like he was patronising her, and he didn't want her to think that she wasn't wanted, but he had to run her through the risks. He focused his eyes on the road in front of him. This conversation would be easier if he wasn't looking into her eyes. Those great big blue eyes of hers somehow made here seem even more vulnerable.

" I'm just wondering ..." He took a deep breath, " How much do you know about the ARC. About what we do as a whole?" He asked her. There he had said it. He just hoped it didn't sound as petty as it had to him.

" Everything! You lock anomalies when they appear and you deal with any creature incursions that may have occurred whilst they've been open. " She told him in a bubbly, over excited voice.

" So you know about the creatures then?" He asked. Well duh? He shot himself mentally. She's just said that!

" Yes I know about the creatures! I just spent a whole month with a mammoth for company. He wasn't much of a talker." She replied.

He snorted slightly at the latter part of her sentence, " I can imagine." He glanced at her momentarily, " What I meant to say was do you know what the creatures can do to a person?"

He saw her nod slighty from the corner of his eye, her expression grave, " I know they kill people, but hey, isn't that what we're here for, to stop them?" She said, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled and nodded, " Yes, I suppose we are, but we're not always succesful. People die Jess, people get hurt. " His voice wavered slightly but he managed to get it back under control before she could really take notice of it.

" I know Becker. I've read the files. I want to help to prevent deaths, and I hope if you'll let me prove to you, be the best darn field coordinator you've ever seen." She was looking at him with such hope that something within him melted.

" I don't doubt it." He told her as he finally pulled up alongside the hospital.

" Thanks Becker." Jess placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

He watched as she unclipped her seat belt, got out the car, and walked away.

He sagged in his seat, and leant his head on the stearing wheel.

Taking a deep, emotion ridden breath he thought,

Jessica Parker. What have you done to me?

* * *

**O_O Oh dear Becker's starting to feel! Our favorite emotional retard has emotions. Who would have known?**

**Please leave a review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has supported be with this fic so far.**

* * *

Becker walked reluctantly down the dark street. Cold rain drizzled down onto him, and slipped down his skin, mussing up his slicked back hair. His thick layers did nothing to fight off the bitter cold biting viciously at his skin. The dark clouds raging above him were a sign that the terrible weather conditions weren't going to cease. The weather only darkened his mood further than it already was.

After he dropped Jess off at the hospital in his car yesterday, the stupid thing had refused to start back up again. It meant that he would now have to walk everywhere, which wasn't exactly a problem, but he felt entirely foolish walking into the ARC, drenched and disheveled.

There was also the small matter of meeting the new team leader today. He wasn't looking forward to that, in fact, he was dreading it. Having a new team leader as a replacement was yet another reminder that there was someone to replace.

Nick would always remain at the heart of the operation. The ARC had been Nick Cutter's baby in a sense, and without him there wouldn't even be an ARC. Then there was Danny, the big hearted police officer who had so bravely gone with Abby and Connor into the future, after Helen. Any hope that he would return had dwindled within Becker's heart. He still counts the days that they have been away from civilisation, and with each day he counts, a part of him dies. Now a new man is going to swoop in and take their place. Becker was going to push the new team leader to his limits. He was going to make sure that whatever pressure he put him under that he wouldn't crack. He had lost too many people, and those people weren't just any people, they had been his friends. He wasn't about to lose more innocents because of a weak leader.

Those two things aside, there was something else eating away at his mind, or rather, someone else. Jessica Parker. The mere thought of the young woman struck a terror into him that he didn't quite understand. Her face, so youthful, and her words so innocent. Jessica Parker didn't belong in a place so dangerous. Not only would it eventually affect her mental health, with the deaths, and the destruction caused by the anomalies, but it was almost certain, she would at some point in her career for the ARC, get hurt, or worse, killed.

Becker froze mid stride as he saw the exact same woman that was haunting his every thought. She was sitting in a small café, accompanied by someone else, a blond woman, whom he recognised from working at the ARC too. If he remembered rightly she had been one of the many that had poked and prodded him yesterday, whilst he had been having his medical check-up. He was surprised at how wonderful It felt just to suddenly see her. His legs, obviously not attached to his brain, began changing direction, and his body swiftly followed. A grin was starting to spread across hi face of it's own accord, and before he knew it, his hand was already pushing the small green door leading to the café.

However, once his legs had carried him inside, everything within him froze. The only movement he was aware of was the unsteady pitter-patter of his heart within his ribcage, and as he stared on at the two woman, he realised that his lips hadn't opened once. Swallowing down hard on the hardening lump in his throat, he rubbed the back of his head, and lowered his gaze to his heavy, black boots.

He saw the other woman smiling at him sweetly from the corner of his eye, " Would you like to take a seat captain?" She asked him, breaking the awkward silence, but not breaking the tension building up within him. Why had he come in the café again?

" Thanks, " He muttered under his breath in reply.

" I'm Linda by the way." She introduced herself, and pointed to the petite brunette sitting beside her, " And this is _"

" Jessica Parker. I know who she is." He interrupted Linda, then bit back on his tongue, as to not say anything else outrageously stalkerish, or creepy.

He watched as Jess eyed him warily, and blushed an almost rosy pink colour, " I gave her a lift yesterday." He explained to the blonde woman, who was wearing a smirk, and a mischievous glint in her eye.

" Right." Linda sniggered under her breath, clearly fighting off laughter.

Linda whispered something into Jess's ear, and the poor girls eyes almost popped from her skull. She shook her head vigorously, and he watched as she mouthed ' Please don't leave me ' to Linda. Sensing that he was witnessing a private moment between the two women he got up, " Coffee's anyone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow out of habit.

" Please." Linda nodded, before elbowing Jess lightly, and giving her a look that clearly ordered her to speak.

Jess raised her head, and locked her sparkling blue eyes onto his, " If it isn't too much bother." She said in a small, timid voice.

Becker couldn't help but smirk at the girls blatant shyness, " Of course not. Back in a minute." As he began making his way to the counter to order three strong coffee's he was sure that he heard hushed murmurings' involving him, but that of course could have been his imagination. Though a part of him was wishful of being the subject of their conversation, and as he ordered the three hot beverages, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at them. He tried to read their lips, but found that it was impossible to do so from such a distance. He kicked himself mentally as Jess occasionally caught him staring.

By the time he was carrying the drinks over on a tray were laughing in hysterics. They both gave him a look, and yet more laughter spilled from their lips. His ears tingled at the sound of Jess's laughter ringing out. It was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, " Care to share the joke, ladies? " He sat himself down, directly opposite to jess, and began to stir his coffee, as to have something to do to taker his mind off of the thousand of thoughts flaring up in his head.

Jess shook her head, " It's nothing really. We were just saying how dark and mysterious you are." The previous shy Jess was now gone, replaced, my a far bubblier, and more confident one.

He found a huge cheesy grin splitting his lips, " Oh, how so?" He questioned, a flicker of a flirt in his tone. He mentally groaned. He had made a pact when he agreed to take his job back. There would be no getting close to his colleagues, and here he was, flirting, and having coffee. Jessica Parker had truly broken that promise he had made to himself, but funnily enough, he didn't seem to find himself minding it too much.

" Well, you don't have a first name, or at least, not one on file." Jess told him, sipping at her coffee.

" I have a first name Jess." He informed her, his grin widening by the second, " It's strictly classified though." That of course wasn't true. There were people who knew of his first name, but only the people who desperately needed to know every detail about him for vital purposes, like Lester, and the rich millionaire now sponsoring the ARC, Philip Burton. His name was embarrassing to say the least, and if it ever got out it would most defiantly ruin his reputation, especially with his men. His name derived from his dead grandmother. His mother was still grieving for her when she had named him. Hilary Becker. _Thanks grandmother_, he thought bitterly, before refocusing his attention back on the two women.

She giggled a little nervously, " Of course you do, but it really does sound terribly mysterious, Captain Becker."

" I suppose it does, yeh." He agreed. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing, indicating an anomaly had opened . Sighing, Becker got to his feet, " And here I was thinking we were going to get a break. " He remarked, " Come on, miss Parker. Time to show us what you're made of."

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers.**

* * *

Her heart was pumping blood through her body at a million miles per hour. The commands she was shouting became a blur, and the screens flashed several pieces of information in front of her. Her eyes, and lips did most of the work, whilst her brain hardly registered what she was saying. This was the first mission she was running, and she wanted it to run as smoothly as possible. She watched the soldiers running after the escaped triceratops. Though herbivores, they were still relatively large animals, and Jess found herself glad of being on her side of the screen. She found a smile spreading across her face as Captain Becker yelled out orders of his own. He, in a weird sort of way, was beautifully aggressive. That locked jaw, those determined eyes, and rippling muscles. He really had turned her heart into a mushy mess. Back in the cafe had almost been too good to be true, and had been quite possibly the closest thing to having a love life that she has ever had.

He was a sweet guy, a really sweet guy. So far he had given her a lift, and had brought her coffees. It was just an awful shame that she hadn't met him earlier _ or that she wasn't his type _ and of course there was that whole thing Linda had said about him being damaged after the loss of the old team. But most of all it was a shame that she hadn't waited to have children, because he and her would have had simply the most gorgeous children. She imagined a little boy, just like Becker but with her hair colour, and with miniature features.

_No Jess, you can't go there, you can't think that! _One voice yelled

_Besides you might not even be pregnant _Another voice chided.

_So you may still have a chance with him_

_No way in hell do you have chance with him _

_But you could always try!_

Shaking her head of her inappropriate thoughts, she turned her attention back to the screens. She watched the screen until the anomaly closed for good, and satisfied that her work was done for the time being, shrank into her seat and took a huge breath.

" Impressive."

Jess jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, but spinning around and realizing it was none other than Matt Anderson, the new team leader, she relaxed, " Thanks Matt _ I mean boss_ I mean Mr Anderson. " She giggled slightly.

" Matt's fine." The new team leader assured her.

" Of course." She replied, blushing a deep red.

Matt chuckled merrily and praised her " Keep up the good work."

She laughed lightly, " Will do." She said, turning back round to the ADD.

Now the waiting game started.

Waiting for the Captain to return …

* * *

She could see Matt, and Becker arguing. It was over something simple, uniforms if she heard correctly. Becker was clearly not happy, and Matt looked extremely agitated.

She watched the two men bicker for a good solid ten minutes but decided not to intervene. This was between the head of security and the team leader. However when Becker stormed off she felt it necessary to say something. Though it took her a while to bundle up her courage and walk after the upset Captain.

She couldn't decide whether he was just in an usually bad mood because of his argument with Matt about uniform formality or if the whole black cloud hovering over him as a constant shadow was part of Becker's every day soldier appearance. Whichever one it was, it didn't matter, he looked adorable either way, sort of like a kicked puppy that was sulking.

She strolled over to where he was sitting on the steps leading to the armory seemingly unnoticed by him. She sat by him, and touched his arm gently. His head snapped up, and she felt him flinch at the unexpected contact, " He's trying his best." Becker nodded, showing his understanding of what she was talking about.

" Doesn't make him right though." He mumbled under his breath.

" No _ but maybe you should just hear him out. He does have a point about the uniforms. " She didn't miss the near death glare Becker gave her at the comment she had just made, but continued in despite of it, " Hear me out. The uniforms can be a little _ erm intimidating." Yes that was the word! Intimidating.

The dark cloud hovering over him blew away for a tiny moment. A smirk replaced his frown, and his left eyebrow raised in that cute way that Jess noticed he used whenever he found something humorous,

" So Jessica _ I intimidate you." He locked his dark eyes onto her. There was a hint of amusement mixed with a hint of something else that was unrecognisable.

She found herself purring, yes purring!, like a cat. _Embarrassing yourself much Jess? _" Well you know. A girl like me, seeing a bloke like you, with that uniform, and that big gun of yours. It's really quite terrifying." _Jessica Parker, are you really trying to flirt? Don't! Just don't!_

Becker's smirk widened, " Well can't have that can we." He said, but with a sudden abruptness, the cloud that had previously been casting a shadow over him returned, " But they promote formality Jess. They make the guns seem less _ Terrifying_ than without uniforms. He would be making a big mistake by removing them. I mean who does he think he is! He's been here for far less time than me. I know what I'm talking about!" He was bright red in the face with anger, and his chest was rising and falling, pushing out deep, ragged breaths.

Jess moved her hand to hand, watching carefully as his expression changed from angry to startled, " Don't let him get to you, yeh?" She offered him a sweet smile.

He sighed, " Yeh, you're right."

" I always am." She retorted.

" I'll hold you to that." He quipped, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. His demeanor changed, and for a moment Jess felt entirely awkward in the silence that was now taking place. His face seemed to soften into a slight expression of both panic and confusion. She wished that he was a mind reader for he seemed to be thinking quite deeply about something. He licked his lips and fixed her with a gaze filled with an almost unbearable intensity, " We never did get to finish that coffee did we. How about we continue it tonight. Just me and you though. Not that I don't like Linda _ it's just _." He was blushing, and fidgeting, looking rather like a timid child.

Jess's heart was pounding out of it's rightful place. Was this his attempt at asking her out on a date?

She shook her head, " It's fine. She's working late anyway."

" So was that a yes." Becker rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

Jess giggled, " Yes of course."

" Great, so erm, is six OK to pick you up?" He asked a little cautiously.

" Yup, six is good for me. " Jess replied, trying hard to contain the squeal of excitement that was trapped in her throat.

" Brilliant!" Becker exclaimed, leaping to his feet, " See you there then." He looked back at her once, seeming a little panicked again, but with a smile still stuck vast to his face.

As he walked away Jess finally let out her squeal of delight.

Captain Becker had just asked her out on a date!

There was only one disadvantage of that as far as she can see. What on Earth was she going to wear?

* * *

A little later that day Jess bumped into Linda, " Here, this is for you." She pressed an object into her hand.

Jess frowned and pulled the object to her eyes, " A pregnancy kit?" She swallowed, all of her elation from being asked out on a date by Becker suddenly dwindled away.

" Yeh, you know, to check if it worked." Linda smiled sweetly at her before walking away.

Jess exhaled deeply, and pushed the pregnancy kit into the depths of her handbag, and as far away from her mind as possible. She'd get to it later, much later. She was simply dreading the results. It suddenly felt like she had made a huge mistake, and for the time being she didn't want to have to deal with it.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers**

* * *

Becker looked at himself in his mirror. What had he done? How many times did he have to tell himself _ No getting attached to his team members! His job was to protect them, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, here he was, deciding what shirt to put on, feeling like a nervous school boy anxiously awaiting a first date with the prettiest girl in the school.

He swallowed, slicked his hair back into place, and sighed. Since his first meeting with Jess it was as though he was under some sort of spell. He wasn't in control of anything anymore. His life was rocketing out of control, and it was all down to the young field coordinator.

It wasn't just the fact that she was an instantly pleasant sight to gaze upon, but there were so many other reasons why he was becoming so infatuated with Jess. She was brilliant in every single way, and he had almost defiantly underestimated her ability to keep a calm and level head as the field coordinator. She was also an incredibly kind and caring person, and somehow her soothing voice was enough to calm him, even when a dark storm is brewing within him.

_Well Hilary Becker, you've truly ruined any hope of staying unattached. _

He didn't regret asking her out on a date, no, not at all, though he was absolutely terrified of his decision. If he went through with this, if he sat with Jess, and truly mulled over his inner feelings, he would start to fall, and then he wouldn't be able to stop. He would fall for her, and then, just as his life usually went , she would be taken away from him.

It was becoming increasingly harder to breath, as though a snake was winding it's way around his chest, constricting the air from his lungs.

There was a part of him, though the most cowardly part, that wanted to go forth and get to know Jess. The other part of him was raging war within his heart, screaming ' no don't go' within his mind.

However his cowardly side was telling his steely cold one that he was just doing this out of politeness, nothing more.

He wasn't going to get involved with Jessica Parker, and that was that. At least that's what he tried to keep saying to himself.

Now, his green shirt or his red checked one?

* * *

As he awaited for her on her doorstep his heart strings began to feel strained. He was being torn in two, just by waiting for her. He knew that it was far too late to turn back now but his mind was already trying to find an escape.

When she opened her door his mouth went completely dry, and he found himself completely lost for words. She looked beautiful : She was dressed in a silky purple dress. It was long enough to make her look classy, but short enough to reveal her long, slender legs. His eyes trailed along her appreciatively, stopping on her bright red killer-heels. She walked out of her flat, looking just as nervous as he was feeling, " Hi." He managed to push the small word out of his lips before shrinking back into his shell.

" Hey." She grinned at him a little sheepishly.

" Shall we go?" He asked her, almost chocking on his words.

She nodded and linked arms with him, " Lets."

* * *

He grabbed the menu that was quite conveniently placed in front of him, and began scanning the various meals, burying his face in it, as to not make contact with her eyes. Those eyes of hers were magical. One look into those eyes and he would probably do anything that she asked. He pondered to himself whether it should bother him that he really didn't mind that though too much, not at all in fact. A few seconds of silence slowly ticked by, and Becker had to pluck up what little courage he had to speak up, " Today's soup looks nice. " He mildly commented.

" Does it? Can I have a look?" She asked him politely.

Reluctantly he pulled the menu from face, and passed it over to her, " Of course."

After a bit of time things began to feel far more relaxed, conversation flowed more freely, and as they sipped on their bowls of soup, he gazed at her without the previous awkwardness he had felt. His every day mask was beginning to slip, and for the time being the cowardly part of him was gone. He was letting himself fall for Jess and there was nothing he could do about it.

However as he has learnt from his past, good things never last. He watched as Jess became increasingly paler. She put her spoon down and stared at the bowl of soup like it was her worst enemy.

" Jess, are you ok?" He asked her worriedly.

He was answered by a quick shake of the head and a low, muffled moan. Then, much to his horror, she started to run towards the ladies room, well it was more like a speed walk, since her heels prevented her from completely running.

* * *

The bile poured from her mouth like acid, burning the inside of her throat, and leaving a stale taste within her mouth. Once the entire contents within her stomach were emptied into the toilet, she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, and flushed away the revolting content within the loo. She kneeled on the floor for what felt like hours, but in reality was only seconds. What was wrong with her? Then it hit her and she immediately deflated. She opened her handbag that was still stuck vast to her side and grabbed the object that she had been trying to avoid. She wondered if this was just a stomach bug _ or was she really pregnant.

She took the test and waited for the result. Two whole minutes passed by and when she glanced down at the little white stick she felt herself pale further than she already was.

It was positive.

She, Jessica Parker, was pregnant.

She didn't know what to feel. Though she felt overjoyed, and ecstatic, she also felt trapped, and scared. She felt tears pricking in her eyes, but managed to blink them away before they became a problem. Standing up she walked out of the cubicle. Time to go and face the music …

Though as she walked from out of the doors she found she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell the Captain about her predicament. No on their first date! It was far too early. What would he think of her?

He was sitting there, looking so sweet and worried. The concern evident on his expression was almost painful. She knew that it was wrong, but she was going to have to lie.

* * *

He almost jumped at the sight of Jess coming out of the ladies. She was still a sickly pale, and her eyes were slightly puffy. He wondered if it was the soup that had made her so ill, but then, he had had the same soup, and he was perfectly fine, " Hey." He greeted her a little timidly, " Are you alright now?" He asked her, concern dripping in his voice.

" Yes _ erm probably just something I ate." She muttered in reply. The lie was as clear as day but Becker decided to let it be for now.

" Do you want to go home?" He questioned her. She really did look incredibly sick and fragile.

She shook her head and smiled at him, though he noticed her smile didn't quite meet her eyes, " No. I think I'll be alright. Shall we order dessert?"

He felt some of the tension that had been building up within him immediately wash away. She was obviously feeling a little better if she was wanting dessert, " Yup, what do you want? " He asked her. His hand subconsciously drifted to hers, and his fingers began to stroke her creamy, soft skin. She blushed a little. The blush made her look even more gorgeous. Noticing what he was doing, he pulled away, " Sorry." He replied bashfully.

" It's ok." She giggled, oh that laugh of hers, so melodic, like tinkering shards of glass in the wind,

" And erm _ anything with chocolate will do. Not anything with orange in it though, " She wrinkled up her features in disgust, " orange and chocolate _ that's just wrong."

" Right, that is wrong." Becker pulled a face, causing her to laugh once more.

Though she seemed happy, he was certain something was bothering her, and she still looked a little ill. He knew one thing and that was that he's going to find out what is lying at the root of her problems.

**Please leave a review x **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers **

**Warning: Adult topics now. Nothing too graphic though.**

* * *

Becker grabbed onto his friends, pulling them into a hug. He was trying his best to stay strong, but if he was being really honest, he was getting a little teary eyed. Connor and Abby were back - which just left one person - Danny.

" Where's Danny?" He asked frantically.

Connor and Abby shared a look that said it all. After that the words spoken washed straight over Becker. He'd gained two of his best friends back, alive, and seemingly unharmed, but he still felt empty without the cocky police man around.

He only broke out of his reminiscing trance when he began to hear shouting, and roaring - wait roaring?

Oh great! It seems Connor brought a pet home. A big, dangerous, man eating pet.

It had to be the day that Matt had exchanged real guns for pea shooters too, didn't it?

Sure the EMD's had knocked him out of place for a while when Matt had shot him, but could they really take down a fully grown dinosaur?

He was about to find out ...

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Becker said, standing behind the teasingly beautiful field coordinator.

She turned around and smiled at him, " Shouldn't I? And why ever would that be Captain? "

" It's late. Everyone else has gone home." He stated. Of course this wasn't exactly true. It wasn't late, not by the ARC standards' anyway, but everyone else had left, and it'd been a rather trying day. Jess, as it seemed usual, had been brilliant, never faltering in her instructions and information. Surely she needed a break. He'd been studying her closely since she'd had that weird turn in the café, and she did indeed look exhausted. Something about those purple circles under her eyes was deeply unsettling.

" I wanted to give Abby and Connor some time to adjust to the flat. They've moved in with me - at least until they can find a flat." She explained a little shyly.

" Kind as well as gorgeous." He mumbled, not really realizing what he'd said until it was too late.

" I'm sorry?" She questioned him, a little red in the face, with eyes swarmed with shock.

" I said that it's kind of you. To give Abby and Connor a place to stay I mean." He felt like curling up into a small ball and never getting up again. Why oh why did he have to make such s fool out of himself?

" Well it's the least I can do - considering what they've been through." She said. If he wasn't very much mistaken she looked a little disappointed. Frowning in concern, he made the foolish mistake of opening his mouth.

" You could always come to mine. " He winced at his words. Again - why did his mouth insist on making him look like a idiot? " For dinner. We could order something in. Chinese? You like Chinese, right?" He rubbed the back of his head. Jess seemed to always have this strange effect on him. He'd just simply have to look at her and he felt weak at the knees, and awkward. He didn't like feeling weak, he was soldier, he saw weakness as a fault, " I - you know what - it's a stupid idea." He muttered nervously.

" I'd love to." She replied without hesitation, though her face told a story of uncertainty. Perhaps she felt as jittery about him as he felt about her. He felt a little giddy and light-headed at that concept.

" Good," He raised his lips into a smile - _Very good indeed_

* * *

He let Jess in, hoping that she would see past the messy parade of clothes flung on the floor, and dirty plates stacked a mile high up. It had after all been a long few weeks, he hadn't had time to give his flat a good clean, nor had he been planning on having such delightful company around, or any company for that matter. Was it really only three weeks since he'd made the pact to steer clear of forming any close knit relationship with his fellow team members? It seemed longer, much longer. Now that Abby and Connor were back it was as though he had mellowed out. His heart no longer cared for his brain's cold sharpness, though part of him was still being held back from getting close to Jess. There was still Danny missing - still the reminder of just how much danger existed in their jobs, and their every day lives.

He flashed a lopsided grin at her, and plonked himself down on his sofa, gesturing for her to do the same. She gazed around his flat for a moment, looking a little sheepish, before following him and placing herself delicately beside him.

They ate and chatted, and it wasn't long before they were laughing, and all the takeaway pots were cleared. When the laughter died down they both sat in a comfortable silence. He could watch that pretty face of hers all day, and that endearing nervous giggle of hers that escaped her lips whenever he caught her chalk -green eyes dropping to a lower level than they should have been was simply endearing.

" Jess I - "

" Becker -"

They spoke simultaneously.

" I don't know what's going on." He said, sounding like a rather inexperienced teenager rather than the grown man that he is.

" Me neither." Jess was a bright red as a boiled tomato.

He moved in closer, breathing in her sickly sweet smell. Her scent was his drug, it's presence alone was driving him to the brink of insanity. His hands moved of their own accord, travelling down the length of her thigh. He paused, checking that his actions weren't unwanted. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming. It was a perfect melody that caused a deep heated sensation in his groin, and as he pressed his lips to her throat experimentally she let out a soft whisper of his last name, and every last shred of moral and self control within him broke.

He and Jess didn't even make it to the bedroom.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers**

* * *

Jess was in a collapsed heap, curled literally on top of the exhausted soldier. She could hardly believe what had just occurred between the two of them. Things like this just didn't happen to her, they happened to gorgeous women in movies, not her. And yet here she is, gazing into Becker's two bottomless pits, slipping into the raw emotion shimmering on their surface, " That was -" She breathed out deeply, truly lost for words.

" Wonderfully unexpected." He finished her sentence, a beautiful smirk trickling across his soft features.

" Couldn't have put it better myself." She nuzzled her face into his chest, placing a hand delicately on his silky smooth abs.

" I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed." Becker mumbled awkwardly, " I'm not very good with emotions - and well it sort of just happened - I don't usually go out looking for - you know this." The way he was getting so terribly worked up was adorable, and Jess was quick to quieten his words with a simple kiss.

However it was in that moment that her morning sickness kicked in, bringing her back down to the reality of things. She'd gone far further into her relationship with Becker than she had first thought she would ever do. She had thought that she didn't stand a chance with the charming, mysterious man. She'd been selfish, she'd taken what she had wanted, and she hadn't even thought of the consequences. She clamped her hand over her mouth and just about to manage a, " Where's your bathroom." His face immediately flew to a crippling expression of worry as he pointed the direction his bathroom was. Jess didn't have much time to dwell on that expression, but for the time she did, her guilt multiplied, fed by his concern alone. She soon found herself throwing up all of the previous nights Chinese. Big, fat, ugly tears began to blur her vision as she continued to wretch, even after the contents of her stomach was emptied out. Her throat burned and throbbed, and she trembled on the ground in pure agony.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand brush across her back. She turned, and in one swift movement her stomach tied itself into an unbreakable knot. Becker was standing there, looking so sweet and caring, a glass of water in his hand.

" Here, " He passed her the water, which she gladly took.

" Thanks." She smiled at him, though it was a weak and meaningless expression. She was trying to be brave, trying to think of what she could do to make her situation better, but it was just too much. She couldn't lie to him, she just couldn't do it, not anymore.

" Better?" He asked her, kneeling to he level, and staring at her directly in the eyes.

" A little - actually no." She bit down on her lip, more tears clawed at her eyes.

He took the glass of water and placed it to one side, then, carefully and with little uncertainty, he wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her gently. His body was pressed against hers, his warmth radiating a safe halo of sanctuary around her. He began twisting his hand through her hair and muttering small words of comfort in her ear.

She stopped sobbing and raised her head, brushing her nose against his. Time to bring out the truth." I'm pregnant." she stated bluntly.

It took maybe only a minute for it to seem to sink in, but when it did, Becker wasn't angry as she had thought he would be. He just silently backed away and got to his feet , his face was emotionless, a blank mask. He closed his eyes and let out a low exhale, " I think you better just go." His voice was broken, the words trembled in the air, the notes surrounding each vowel vibrating out dangerously low.

" Please, Becker, let me explain." She begged, just about managing to stand.

" What's there to explain?" He questioned her. She gazed up into his two dark pools, and quickly found herself getting lost in their world, "You've got someone else. Jess - it's fine."

" No, Becker, that's not what it's like at all." There wasn't another man in her life, no men at all. Infact that was the reason she was in this situation! Falling in love with Becker hadn't been a part of her plan, but it had been a perfectly splendid surprise.

" Then Jessica, what is it like?" He asked her venomously.

" There's no other man in my life, and there never has been. I got artificially inseminated." She gasped the words out, desperate for him to understand.

" I don't understand." His face dropped, " Why?" His cold façade dropped, and his whole body sagged dramatically. He looked like he was being torn in two. His eyes were screaming, his jaw shaking, every muscle in his body quavering.

Jess shrugged, " I know this might sound completely ridiculous but I just felt so alone. Everyone I know has children, including my sister, and I didn't see why I shouldn't have them too, just because I'm a relationship disaster zone. Becker - I'm sorry. I really, really like you, but this isn't going to work out. I can't drag you into my trivial affairs caused by my own foolish actions. " She began to walk away from him, but was dragged back, and pulled once again into his warmth.

" I really like you too, Jessica Parker." He kissed her on the top of her head, " We'll get through this."

" We?" She almost choked on the word.

He nodded, " We, as in together. I'm not going to let you do this alone." He tugged at her tighter, cradling her protectively.

" I'll be having a baby. Surely that's not what you want." Jess sniffled.

" I only want one thing." He ran his fingers down her spine.

" What's that?" She queried.

" For you to be happy. Do I make you happy?" He asked softly.

" Yes." What sort of question was that? Of course this wonderful man made her happy.

" Then I'm not going anywhere."

Jessica closed her eyes, and let the words wrap around her mind. Everything was slotting into place, she was to become a mother, and she had the most brilliant man she'd ever met by her side. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers**

* * *

Becker was confused, ok perhaps that was a slight understatement, well quite a big understatement if he was the telling the truth. It seemed that ever since he'd met Jessica Parker, the brilliant field coordinator, and even more amazing woman, that his feelings were all over the place. He was uncertain of what he should be feeling. Jess had basically done the equivalent of throwing a hand grenade at him, and now his mind was slowly exploding from the after effects. He knew that deep down he should be angry, and a part of him was fuming, but it was only a small part, because the larger part of him just wanted to protect Jess, and to love her, to make sure she didn't have to go through it alone.

What was he getting into? Jess was pregnant, she was to become a mother, and where exactly was he going to fit into her life once the baby was born? He wasn't the baby's biological father, and he had never prepared for children of his own anyway. His life was too dangerous for children, and far too chaotic. That thought brought him to Jess's job. If he'd been fearful for Jess before he'd known she was pregnant, he was purely terrified now.

" We'll have to tell him about ' your condition' " He flinched at his own voice. They probably weren't the best choice of words, and though he tried to keep the spitefulness out of his voice, it was still very evidently there. He was only spiteful because Jess had hidden the fact that she was carrying a child until their relationship had progressed, to the extent that there would be no turning back. There was no way his hearts could possibly turn away from Jess now.

She glanced at him fearfully, her features paler than should be healthy, and her eyes a stark blue in comparison, " Who?" She asked, licking her lips nervously.

" Lester. He has a right to know Jess. The longer you stay at the ARC whilst you're pregnant - the more likely you'll be putting yourself and the team at danger. " Again he wished that he had placed his words a little more carefully.

" I'd never do that!" She exclaimed in horror, " I'd never endanger the team!" She was getting quite worked up, and Becker was extremely worried that she would simply keel over if she yelled for much longer.

" No, not on purpose. Jess you'll have to tell him at some point. It's better that you tell Lester now, rather than later, " He paused for a moment, " I'll be right there by your side for when you do." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave her his best comforting smile.

" Tell me what? Hmm-" The man himself popped up out of thin air causing both Becker and Jess to jolt in shock.

Jess looked as though she was on the brink of hyperthentalateing, and Lester was stood, tall and proud with that usual glint of dangerous humour in his eyes. Becker clasped Jess's hand tightly and pulled her to his side. She was trembling, and he could feel her heart rate increasing as her pulse pounded against his palm

" Well I'm waiting - we haven't got all day you know. " Lester looked at both of them, and then said in annoyance, " Will you stop dill dallying around and just spit out what you wanted to tell me! Parker?" He squinted his eyes before turning to Becker, " Captain?"

Becker was trapped, unsure of what to say, or whether it was really his place to say anything. However something was niggling away at his mind, refusing to let go. He was the head of security and that meant he had to express any concerns he had for the safety of his team. Jess being pregnant, as harsh as it sounded, was a major risk for all parties involved. His mind made up, he spoke, hoping that Jess wouldn't be too angry with his decision, " Jess is going to have to spend some time off from the ARC." He scratched his cheek as the awkwardness he had been feeling swallowed him whole.

Lester crossed his arms, " Whatever do you mean?" He asked, an edge of suspicion tinting his voice.

Tears were springing in Jess's eyes, and her cheeks were glowing a deep red. He tried to distract himself from how just her blushing filled him with a lust that he'd never experienced before Jess had entered his life. He was quite sure that his cheeks were a similar colour, though he wasn't flustered like jess, just a little embarrassed at having all sorts of things in his mind … things that Lester would probably have a fit about if he could read minds … he can't read minds though, can he? Ok, scary, no terrifying thought.

" I'm pregnant." Jess blurted out, half choking on a sob.

Becker's heart leapt a little unsteadily. It was his fault that she was so upset. She would have told Lester in her own time about the child, but no, what did he have to go ahead and do? He had to pressure her into saying it.

Lester was shunned into a startled silence. He was prompt in fishing out a pristine handkerchief and giving it to Jess. She took it, wiping at her tears frantically in an obvious attempt to regain as much composure as she could. It took a while but she finally managed to stop the tears from falling, though her eyes still remained a little red and puffy.

Becker was squeezing her hand even tighter now. He hoped that through that gesture she'd feel a little comforted.

" Now Parker, no tears, do you hear me?" Lester tutted in a mild disapproval, though his tone was light and his face softened in compassion, " We'll sort this out. You see if we don't. " Jess tried to smile, though it was watered down dramatically by her still evident upset, " I presume Becker's - the father."

" You presume wrong." Becker practically snapped. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud growl of annoyance at himself. He didn't mean to be so abrupt, and although he spoke the truth, it wasn't needed in such ugly brute force.

" Oh, um right. Well this is really quite awkward, isn't it?" Lester glanced between them. Indeed the situation was slicked thick with awkwardness, " Look Parker, take some time off. No arguments. We'll be fine here. I shall inform you of what will occur during your lack of presence in the ARC " And with that their boss walked briskly away, as though he hadn't just witnessed Jess's breakdown, Becker's overly obvious protectiveness towards her, and the brittle ice that was between them.

Jess let out a frightened giggle of nervous laughter. It was good to hear her laugh. It was a relief that the Jess he'd first met was still there, and that it was still possible for such a happy noise to escape her lips, rather than the rather distressing cries that had occurred only moments earlier.

" I'm sorry." He kissed her on the head, dragging her closer against him, " I really am. I didn't mean -" He gasped breathily.

" It's fine, really. Could have gone far worse than that." She twisted her head, planting a delicate kiss upon his lips.

He felt his eyes pop in shock. It was still a surprise to be kissing Jess, a pleasant surprise at that. She pulled back and nuzzled her face in his chest.

" Jess - about the baby." He whispered. She didn't move from where she was positioned, but he could tell that she was scared, " I'm not their father - biologically I mean. But - well - er." He was really rather bad at this, wasn't he? " I just want you to know that I'll be there for you - the both of you. Because well, I think, well I know, that er, I love you. " There! He'd said it, and there was no going back now.

" You love me?" She questioned him, purely shocked.

" Yes. " He nodded. It was true, and he just hoped it would be received well.

" That's good because I feel the exact same way." And with that he and Jess were lost in a world of their own, a world where only three people existed.

They were oblivious to the rest of their team members giggling in joy, in fact, they were oblivious to everything.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: ( Feel free to skip my rambling) I would just like to thank my readers and reviewers, and those who are just silently watching this story from afar. Life is hectic so I'm an extremely bad updater. I apologize for that but I hope you understand as I'm at college and college life leaves me hardly any time to write. This chapter is really only to do with the development of the characters relationship than the movie this fic has been based on. Only one more chapter to go after this I think.**

* * *

Becker was falling hopelessly in love - for the second time in 6 months. His heart had first been stolen by the beautiful Jessica Parker, and now it was happening all over again, but this time it was a different kind of love, it was the kind of love he had always thought he'd never receive in the chaotic, dangerous life of his. It was the protective kind of love, the sort he hadn't been able to understand at, at least until now. It was a love of a parent towards a child, and although he wasn't the biological father to the child Jess was carrying, he already considered them as 'their ' child.

He hadn't been certain about being a dad, no, not at all, but in the one flash moment that the sound of the baby's pattering heart beat had met his ears, all doubt had wriggled free from his body. It scared the hell out him though. Hearing that heart beat had made him realize that he hadn't only just got involved with Jess but another living breathing being too, and that he would be partly responsible for the child. Becker hadn't been responsible for any living thing apart from small pot plants before, all of which quickly withered away, meaning he was terrified. Though under his terror lay a thick layer of exhilaration and happiness.

He was watching Jess like a hawk. She was currently looking rather panicked. It was worrying to say the least. The stress wasn't good for her or the baby. His mind in response to Jess's distress was racing through every little scenario that could have caused Jess to get so wired up. After the billionth brick wall he seemed to hit he decided that the best thing to do was probably just to ask her.

He walked up behind her, tugging her into a tight hug. It was moments like these that seemed to make the world around him slow down to an almost standstill. It was just him, Jess, and the baby. His heart thumped in a melody with theirs. He kissed her lightly on the bottom of her neck. She felt unusually tense in his arms but at his tender touch melted.

" What's wrong?" He whispered. He immediately felt Jess tense again.

" Nothing - it's nothing." She was blatantly lying. Becker had come to have the ability to tell exactly how Jess was feeling internally. All her little ticks were engraved into his mind. She currently was biting on her lower lip, and she glancing at the ground anxiously. This meant that, a, she was desperately trying to escape telling him the truth, and b, she was terrified.

" Jessica," He let her name spill off his tongue, " I know that you're lying. I know that there's something on your mind. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" He rubbed the base of his thumb across her hand, feeling her blood pulsing underneath it with fear.

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. There were tears forming in her eyes. Big, fat, ugly tears. He was quick to wipe them away, and although he knew it wouldn't be much of a consolation, he kissed her deeply on the lips. She responded briefly, caught up in the rush of the moment, but it wasn't long until she had pulled away, leaving him confused and even more concerned about Jess than before.

" Please tell me Jess." He pleaded with her.

She nodded, and sniffled slightly, composing herself, " It's just - my family." More tears were rearing their heads, and Becker felt compelled to drag Jess even closer to him. For the time they'd been together Jess had spoken very little of her family, and when the topic of family had been brought up she'd always tried to steer clear of it.

" What's so bad about your family?" He asked.

Jess laughed breathily, " Nothing - they're perfect - just simply perfect. "

" Then what's the problem?" He questioned her, truly confused now. If her family were so perfect then why were they getting Jess so upset.

" I haven't exactly told them about the baby." She admitted, ashamed.

" Why?" He asked her softly.

" Because if I do I won't be their perfect little girl anymore. It's completely ridiculous to think that maybe if they do find out - that -" She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

" That what?" He began rocking her. She was like a small child in his arms, so fragile, so innocent, and scared.

" They'd disown me. Cut me off. Mum always wanted me to have children. That's partly why I'm in this whole mess, but not like this, never like this." Her voice was shaking almost as much as her poor body was.

" I doubt it'd come to that." He said. Deep down he was feeling angry. Surely if her parents knew what an amazing person Jess was then they wouldn't do any sort of the notion. Jess was going to be a fantastic mother, and she was a hard worker too. She was just a brilliant person all round.

She was planning on trying to come into work once her child was going to be old enough to go to play school, which was good because without her the ARC was just so dull and mundane. For now Connor was filling in whenever an anomaly alert rang out but he seemed to be getting distracted lately - as though there was something on his mind. Becker blamed Philip for putting too much pressure on the boy.

Shaking his head to direct his thoughts back the woman he loved and her seemingly constant worried state, he looked her straight in the eye, " They need to know." He stated.

" I know, but you don't know what they'd think of me. Knowing that I'm doing this alone, and that I'm not even married. Mum and dad always wanted a grandchild from me. My sister already gave them one, and then the pressure was on me - and - and - " She was sobbing through short spurts of breathing.

" You're not alone Jess. You've got me, and maybe one day, I mean - " He felt almost as nervous as he'd felt when he'd started dating Jess. His heart was rocking back and forth in it's cage with anticipation and an electric bolt of nerves rippled down the length of his spine.

" What?" She questioned him, her constantly changing eyes boring into his, wide with adoration.

" I mean, one day, maybe - we could do the whole married thing. " He smiled sheepishly down at her, and watched happily as she smiled straight back at him.

" Really? You'd consider marrying me?" She asked, perking up.

" Of course. I love you, and one day when we're both ready I want to get married to you."

" And then will you tell me your first name." Becker grinned from ear to ear. Even now he hadn't told Jess his real name. It was a rather embarrassing name, well there was no rather about it. Besides he'd been called Becker for so long now that it felt like that was who he was.

" Maybe." He replied cheekily, pecking her on the cheek. He slid his hand in his pocket, plucking out his mobile phone, and then he pressed it into her hand, " Call them."

A few days later …

The four beat knock at the door alerted Becker and Jess that Jess's family had finally arrived. Jess was still a scared, emotional wreck, but Becker was there to reassure her.

Opening the door Jess's parents walked in, and they immediately started inspecting him. Mr Parker was a stout, slightly balding man, whereas Mrs Parker was tall and elegant with a set of thick brown hair, much like Jess. Her sister soon followed her parents. Even if Becker hadn't known that the slightly younger girl was Jess's sister he would have guessed some family relation as she was the spitting image of Jess, bar her bleach blond hair. In her sister's arms was a baby. It was like a little china doll with tiny light blonde curls.

" Hello, I'm Becker." He shook Jess's fathers hand. Becker tried not to flinch at he pain that was being inflicted on him by her fathers death grip. Well this wasn't a great start to the evening.

Later when they were all sat around the table an awkward silence had fallen. Jess's mother broke it, " You should have told us about the baby Jessica." She remarked with a great amount of disapproval,

" It would have been nice to know that we were going to have another grandchild."

" I'm sorry mum." Jess spoke timidly.

" And so you should be. It's been months since we've seen you, and you drop this bombshell on us." Her mother snapped back.

" I assume this young man is the one who got you into this situation." Her father prodded a finger in Becker's direction.

" Dad no! " Jess exclaimed.

" The baby was no ones fault. It was my decision. I got artificially inseminated. I started dating Becker a little after that." Jess replied defensively.

Jess's sister laughed, " You're kidding me, right? "

" No." Jess retorted, " No I'm not."

" Why would he want to be with someone who isn't even carrying his child?" Becker was deciding he rather disliked Jess's younger sister.

" Because I love her." He said darkly, " That's why I want to be with Jess. I'm already falling in love with her child too."

He slipped his hand into Jess's and kissed her head delicately to prove his point.

He couldn't think of a more perfect woman to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Please take the time to leave a review. I love reviews. **


End file.
